Sam Who?
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Dean has found Sam out of the pit after he fell in it three years ago, but there is no time for celebration when Dean discovers that Sam has lost his memories of hell and Dean. Now together they must find places and objects that trigger bits and pieces of Sam's memories. But Sam has changed into a deadly hunter with lots of secrets and he's not very keen on trusting anyone.
1. prologue

Yah sorry I kind of got farther into the series and found a better place to put SAM! :D

* * *

Its been three years since Sam fell in the pit... three years... three freaking years!

**(dean pov)**

It was a snowy night and the road was getting slippery.

"This is ridiculous!"

I finally gave up and pulled over at the next stop. When I got to the desk I had to stop myself from asking for a room with **TWO **beds...

"one room please"

The lady gave me the key and I went on my way. Once I was in the room I started taking out my weapons and supplies until finally finding my journal. I looked at what I had so far. So a railroad demon won't even show up anymore, cas is not picking up my calls, and on yah SAM IS STILL IN THERE!... okay calm down there has to be a way... but my god I've tried everything!...I tried making a deal with a demon, an angel a freaking wishing well! Nothing seems to work... whatever maybe I'll find something in the morning...

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


	2. The story begins

1\. prologue 2. The story begins 3. Welcome To Obscure Inn

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Family - Reviews: 4 - Published: 04-22-14 - Updated: 09-04-14

id:10289972

**hay guys CLOWNFISH14 here with the first official chapter of Sam who? Tell me what you think! I love feedback...**

* * *

"Um...Cas? You there?"

Asked Dean, after a while he turned around to leave and almost bumped into Cas.

"Jesus Christ Cas! Where the hell have you been?!"

Dean screamed as he quickly backed up and sat down on the bed, Cas looked at him with his emotionless face and raised a brow.

"what about Jesus?"

Dean just ignored him and went on to asking his question.

"so do you have any news on Sam? And how we can get him out of there?"

Cas looked at him and nodded, catching Dean off guard as he was expecting bad news.

"I herd a rumor that some hunters saw him exercising a demon in a town not to far away from where we are, but I'm not too sure".

Dean quickly got up and started packing his bags, he couldn't believe he was already out of the pit.

"just give me the directions I'll be there as fast as the impala will let me"

Dean said as he started to walk to the door. Cas appeared in front of him to make him stop, he was being stupid trying to go out in this weather but that's Dean for you I guess, so time for something Dean has always hated... but Cas loves it.

"no Dean there's no way you're going out in this weather, here let me take you"

"ugh... fine but what about the impala?"

Asked Dean in his *What about meh baby?!* voice.

"don't worry I'll get it to you later...just...bring Sam home safe?"

Dean raised a brow at what Cas said... but brushed it off with some well needed humor.

"come on Cas remember we don't have a home..."

Cas seemed to look even more depressed and Dean was mentally scolding himself for his fail at what was supposed to be humor. So Cas just put his hand on Deans shoulder and *poof*

* * *

Dean arrived in a different hotel room without Cas, so he figured that this must be the town Cas was talking about. He looked out the window and saw that he was definitely NOT in Kansas anymore, there was a huge open plane, and behind that a forest... then there was the tiny little town.

"geez so much for not to far from where we were."

Dean grumbled as he started unpacking his gear. Well at least it's only got a soft snow here instead of the blizzard back where we were. Thought Dean. Once he was done he went out side and saw the impala in the parking lot, Dean smirked as he silently thanked Cas and climbed in. Soon Dean found what he was looking for, 'a bar finally' he thought 'time to get some info'. And with that he walked right in. He took a seat at the bar next to a biker guy and a hot blond.

"can I get a beer?"

The bartender nodded and served him, Dean only took a couple sips because he knew he had to be on top of his game... for Sammy.

"excuse me um, have there been any... strange things happening around town lately?"

He asked, the bartender nodded and.

"yah acutely there have been some weird dead animals found lately, peoples cats or dogs guts would go missing and only there skins remain for the owners to find, some of them have huge snake bites too and we don't get snakes that big here. and some times you can here some pretty weird howls from the forest... doesn't sound like any wolf though..."

Dean honestly didn't know what to think...a ware wolf that goes after animals?... but snake bites?

* * *

I walked through the forest, it was cold so I pulled up my hood. Then I saw what I was looking for, I crouched down to examine the fresh tracks, the front ones were those of a lions and the back were those of a goats, and since there have been dead animals with snake bites... there was no doubt in my mind that this was a...

"hey you!"

I whipped my head around to see some guy walking towards me, he was dressed in a leather jacket, jeans and a tee, he looked like he was in his thirty's though his fowhalk hair stile seemed to be a little youg for his age, and by the way he walked there was no doubt that he had a gun or two, he was confident but cautious... he's a hunter. I put my hand up to signal for him to stop, he did but he kept yelling.

"who are you?! What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

How stupid is this guy! We are way to deep in the woods where a monster lives to yell like that! I put my finger to my mouth to signal for him to shut up, and to my surprise he did. But then he took another step toward me so I took a step back, I didn't need to get involved with another person they just get in the way. Then I froze there right behind the guy was the thing that I've been hunting for the past couple days... it was a lot bigger than I had expected. but oh well time to save some poor sloppy hunter. I started to run towards him, feeling my cloak flow behind me and the rush of adrenaline pump through my veins. The hunter turned around and saw what was behind him.

"SONOFOBITCH!'

He screamed as he started running away, the monster swung a large paw which caught the hunter by the feet and flung him to the side, he hit a tree but he seemed ok as he scrambled up and away from the thing, once I got right in front of it I got out my machete, it growled and swung a large lion paw at me, I did a backflip to dodge, he swung again so I slid under to get closer, I grabbed it's main to try to get on to the head but the goat head, headbutted me and I felt back onto the ground with a *thud* I saw stars as I got up and swayed on the spot but soon got my balance I ran behind a near by tree only to find out that the hunter was hiding behind it too, I quickly pulled up my hood and cloak collar so that he couldn't see my face or skin color for that matter considering my gloves, boots and large collar, I've noticed that there have been people spying on me so I try to not show anyone my face when I can. He looked at me and got his gun out

"so how do we kill this thing?"

He asked, I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. I got out my pad and paper and wrote down what he needed to know,

_It's called a Chimaera and to kill it we need to take all the heads off starting with the snake head where the tail should be._

"Um ok can you not talk?"

He asked, I sighd

_that doesn't matter right now. What's you're name?_

He held his hand out and with a small smile on his face.

"my names Dean Winchester what's yours?"

I hesitantly shook his hand, it's been a while since I came into direct contact with another person... his hand was warm...then wrote down the name I gave myself.

_Luka_

He raised a brow at me

"Luka? You do know that that's a girl name, right?"

I just stared at him regretting ever naming myself that. Then he laughed.

"Dude never mind you're name is fine forget that I even said that now come on"

I nodded at that and we both started running towards it, weapons in hand. Dean shot at the snake head while I ran behind the lion and goat head as fast as I could, and while the snake head was distracted I jumped with my machete and with on quick swing, beheaded the snake, the lion roared and lunged at dean, not thinking twice about the moment I jumped in front of him. There was a hot burning pain in my side and I opened my eyes to see dean facing me with horror on his face I looked down and saw the lions mouth closed around me, but thankfully it didn't get a good grip on me and only got my side, but **man** did it still hurt.

"Jesus..."

Dean said as he shot the lion point blank in the head, it growled and let me go, I fell to my knees as I tried to stop my head from spinning, once it did I turned around and quickly dodged a paw, I yelped in pain when I landed I held my side to keep the bleeding under control, I then ran and jumped on the lions head and quickly beheaded the goat head, the lion roared again and ran at me I tried to side step it but it got be by the legs, I yelped again and accidentally let go of my blessed machete, I hit the ground and landed on my leg a weird way,

"shit"

I cursed under my breath as I tried to stand up, once I got up I started to limp to my weapon, then I saw it charge at me and knew that I wouldn't make it in time. I closed my eyes and got ready but then I herd a slicing sound...I waited... nothing came so I opened my eyes to see that the things neck had been stabbed through with my machete by Dean who was trying but failing to slice the things head off. I slowly limped over to him and tapped him on the arm with my note pad in hand.

_Thank you but I can take it from here._

He nodded and I took the handle of the machete.

"Nescio dominum et transferam vos in virtute..."

I grabbed the handle with hands and sliced the head off as clean as I could.

"recesserimus..."

There was a bright light and then it disappeared, I dusted my cloak off and put my machete back in it's holder on my back and started to limp away, when I felt a hand on my shoulder . I quickly grabbed the arm and twisted it behind the mans back kicked the back of his knees, and pinned him to the ground.

"hay hay wow calm down I'm not trying to hurt you or anything"

I leaned down so I was close to his face but still held him in the hold.

"Look, I'm grateful for you're help and all but I need to keep moving so if you don't mind"

I said as I let go and started to limp away again.

"you still need someone to help you fix up those wounds... wait...I know that voice"

I turned to him and tilted my head, 'does this guy know me?' he the slowly started walking to me with his hands up as if not trying to spook a frightened animal. It didn't work as I stepped back with every step he took forward.

"Sammy? Is that you?"

He asked, I just shook my head. 'who ever this Sammy sam guy is people tend to mistake me for him a lot, and not a lot of them want to get to know him in a good way so as soon I saw him take another step I ran as fast I could in the opposite direction despite my limp and side screaming at me as I did.

* * *

There's no way... that has to be Sam... I know that voice there's just no other way. I said to myself as I ran after him, after a while he started slowing down, probably due to the wounds he got during that freak fight with the whatever it was, I've never seen anything like it though. We made it to the parking lot right outside of the forest where I parked the impala, but right as I was getting close to him he ran up to a motorcycle put on his helmet, and took off.

"Damn it!"

I screamed as I ran to the impala and took off after him. I had to say he had a pretty cool bike, with the fire coming out of the exhaust, matt black paint job, and the spikes attached to the hub caps, his helmet was also plane matt black. The thing was built for speed...

"well so is mine"

I stepped on it and started catching up to him, we were side by side, I rolled down the window and tried to get his attention. Once he turned his head I swerved in front of him, he also swerved and we both screeched to a stop.

"Sam it's me Dean don't you remember me?...I'm you're freaking brother!"

I screamed, he got off the bike but kept his helmet on, it was a tinted visor so I still couldn't see his face as he walked over to my window.

"my brother?"

He asked, I just nodded.

"ok lead the way to you're place we obviously need to talk"

I nodded, ok so something tells me he doesn't remember me at all but I still have to make sure it's really Sam in there considering I'm basing this all off his voice... so I'm about 98% percent sure it's him.

"but if you pull any kind of trick or try to lead me into a trap I swear that the last thing you see will be the sharpened blade of my machete, are we clear?"

I swallowed my spit as I nodded, not that used to that voice threatening me. I watched him get back onto his bike and I started up the impala, leading the way to my place at the moment... just wait until bobby and Cas get a load of this...

* * *

Ok that's it! For now I hope you guys liked it ^_^ just remember to follow and favorite!

Oh yah later chapters will probably not be as long as this one... so... yah sorry.


	3. Welcome To Obscure Inn

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of Sam Who? Tell me what you think in the comments they really motivate me to start up a new chapter every time I see them :) nskncjcnjdjsjš comments. Oh yah think darker than black coat, mask and weird knives.**

* * *

When we got to my apartment I got out of the car and saw Sam slowly get off his bike and stumble over to me, limp clearly there and blood leaking through the side of his hooded cloak.

"one sec"

He said as he went to the bag on the back of his bike and pulled out a mask, he turned away from me as he took of his helmet and let his long brown hair out. Oh yah that was my brother alright but man when's the last time he had a haircut? His hair was down to his middle back he kind of looked like a girl from behind now. He then put the mask on and turned back to me.

"ok lets go"

I nodded as I lead him into the apartment.

"ok first of all let me see those wounds so I can patch you up, them we can start talking"

I said as I got out the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. He didn't say anything but when I came back into the room I saw him sitting on the bed in a rigid upright position, clearly not comfortable with his surroundings. I walked up to him and sat down next to him causing him to flinch, I frowned at that. Sammy never flinches right? Well I've never seen him flinch.

"ok take off the coat and shirt let me take a look"

To my surprise he did as he was told, taking off his cloak and shirt, but as soon as I got a good look at him I felt my heart clench. His chest and abdomen were covered in scars and he had a huge gash on his left side. When did he get so skinny? I thought to myself as I patched up the wound and stitched it shut noticing how Sam's breath hitched once and a while. Then we moved on to his leg which wasn't to bad so I just wrapped in up. He put back on his shirt and rolled down his pant leg but kept his coat off. I also could not miss the two huge knives hanging from each hip, they seemed to be attached by something like a wire...I had to ask about that later... Why is he wearing all black And a mask in the first place?

"so what's up with the mask? It's not like I don't know what you look like."

I saw his fists clench and un clench on his lap as he spoke.

"Sam's... changed...a little. And it's also for business purposes"

I started to get worried when he said that.

"like changed how? And what business?"

I asked. He looked away and let his head hang.

"I don't feel like talking about it with a stranger no offense"

I kind of felt hurt at what he said but then tried to understand how freaked out he must be right now to not remember someone who says there your brother.

"ok no prob here let me tell you what happened"

I explained basically our whole life story up to where he fell in the pit, he seemed pretty calm about it too which I think is a good sign. He laughed a little and looked at me with his mask covered face.

"wow that's one hell of a story and I can't remember any of it including the cage... but I can tell you're not lying so I think that's a good thing... though I still would like to be called Luka for now if that's ok... Dean? Was it?"

I laughed a little as well and nodded.

"yah I sure i'll call you that girly name. And yes my name is Dean"

He nodded but then went still very fast.

"what's wrong?"

I asked, he ignored me as he walked up to the window and looked outside. He than walked up to me and put his hand on the handle of his machete.

"I thought you said we would just talk?!"

He barked out in a horse voice. I put my hands up in defense.

"I did what's wrong? Did something change?"

I asked wondering why Sammy was freaking out.

"no you lied I feel a presence in the room but it's not you or me and it smells like an angle so why is he here!?"

He yelled at he pulled out his machete and through it at the wall, instantly Cas was visible and his trench coat was caught on the wall by the machete Sam just threw. How did he know Cas was here? I didn't even know?! Even Cas looked surprised, even a little scared when he realized he couldn't touché the weapon as he flinched when he reached for it and instantly retracted his hand..

"what is this made of?"

Asked Cas in a scared but demanding tone. Sam walked over to him and leaned against the wall where he was pinned.

"that my friend is a blessed machete I got from a pagan god not your god. demons, monsters, and even angels cannot touch it without my consent."

He said. Me and Cas stared at him in shock until Cas spoke again.

"You used you're powers to sense me and... smell me?"

I had completely forgotten about that, but then I remembered how he said he could tell I wasn't lying. How long had this been going on?

"yes I did now tell me why you are here before I gut you like a fish and spit on you're wing designs."

Hissed Sam as he backed up a little and turned to me.

"You didn't call him or anything? Right?"

He asked, I nodded telling the truth.

"but he's a good guy don't worry he won't hurt us he was probably just worried about me and wanted to check up on me or something. He's Castile you know? From the story I told you? He's your friend and he's not here to hurt you I promise"

I said in his defense. Cas nodded, Sam walked over to him and grabbed the machete out of the wall and backed up. Cas fixed his trench coat and looked at Sam with a small smile which was really rare.

"I'm sorry for frightening you like that, but it's really good to see you alive and"

he tilted his head a little and walked up to him, Sam flinched and tried to get away but I knew what he was doing so I held him there while Cas did his work.

"Don't worry Luka he's just healing you're wounds nothing to be afraid of"

I said as Cas finished up. I let go and he quickly jumped back machete in position, panting loudly.

"there now you are well"

Said Cas in satisfaction.

"o-ok just w-warn me next t-time"

Luka said between pants, I was starting to get really worried for him now. Why is he so scared? He said he didn't remember the pit so why is he so jumpy?

"ok man take a chill pill how about you sit back down for a little bit"

I said as I herded him back onto the bed. I slowly sat down next to him.

"hey Cas why don't you sit down so I can tell you what's happened so far ok?"

Cas nodded as he stiffly walked over to a chair and sat down. I then told him how I found Sam, why he wants to be called Luka for now, and that he doesn't remember us or hell at all.

"I understand"

Said Cas. I nodded and looked to Sam.

"so what now?"

I asked, but then herd sound that made me crack a smile. Cas herd it too, it was the sound of Sam's stomach growling like there was no tomorrow. Sam seemed to curl in on himself in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry"

He said, I got up and grabbed his cloak tossing it at him, he caught it and tilted his head as to ask why? I smiled and opened the door, it was only 10:00pm we could still grab a bight to eat at restaurant or something.

"come on lets go get some food, that means you too Cas"

I said as I lead the way. Sam got on his helmet and hopped on his bike 'which I was secretly jealous of' and revved it a little. Cas and I got in the impala and I started her up. And headed out, Sam following behind.

Once we got to the restraint we walked in and had all eyes on Sam who still had his mask on. the waitress came up to us and lead us to out table. We all sat down awkwardly. Cas was the first to speak up.

"Dean I do not know why you brought me here when I do not need to eat"

"oh shut up I know how much you love fast food"

I said, Cas just nodded.

"if you insist. I will have the plane burger with fries please"

I smiled at him and winked causing him to blush and look away, so I just ordered.

"yah I would like a double bacon cheese burger with onion rings and a coke please"

She wrote our orders down and looked to Sam who looked like he had shrunken in on himself.

"and what would you like ma'am?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Sam shot up in an upright position and told her he was a guy, she seemed surprised and embarrassed as she quickly apologized for her mistake.

"um can I have a salad and water please?"

He said shyly. Of course he would order the healthiest thing on the Manu and I've always admired him for his healthy decisions, but it looked like he needed to gain a lot more weight before he goes eating nothing but leaves, so I stopped her from leaving and ordered an extra side of fries for him. And I could feel him giving me the bitch face through his mask as I did it. Once we got our food I looked at Sam to see if he would take off his mask, but almost spit out my food when he swiped a finger down the side of his mask, causing only the very bottom of the mask where his mouth was, to open.

"you didn't tell me that thing was a touch screen!"

I said with a mouth full of food, watching as he took one of my onion rings and smiled.

"you never asked"

I smiled back but then noticed the sharp canine teeth he had like one of the TV vamps, and nothing seems to be wrong with his skin so why is he hiding it? Maybe what he's trying to hide is a little higher on his face?... but those teeth though.

"what's up with the teeth?"

I asked. He didn't seem fazed by the question as he poked at the sharp ones.

"to tell you the truth I'm not sure, I kind of just woke up with them on the day I woke up in this world with no memory.

"oh"

Was all I could say as we finished off our food. I looked back to Cas only to see him eating the fries Sam didn't want and stuffing his face with them. I smiled, feeling like this was the perfect time for a picture, I secretly took out my camera phone held it in front of me and the others and took a pic. No one seemed to notice so I looked at it and cracked up on the spot. The pic came out perfect. Cas had his cheeks stuffed with food as he grabbed for more and Sam was caught taking another onion ring from my plate, unaware of the camera, and I was smack in the middle with a real smile plastered on my face as I held the camera in front of me facing toward us.

"now I have to get this printed out so I can frame it"

I said to myself as we got up to go pay. I was about to get out my fake credit card when the lady asked for my ID because we were in a military zone. I didn't bring one with me so I felt screwed until Cas walked in front of me and pulled out a card that said Castiel Gabriel goodmen And a wad of cash to pay. Once we were out I walked in front Cas to stop him.

"is that ID real?"

"um yah why?"

He asked

"how did you do that? And where did you get the money?"

Well I did get a license and a job while I was gone.

"what?! Where do you work?"

I asked completely weirded out from what I was hearing.

"oh it's a place called Misha's market. I work there as one of the people who work at the counter and scan items of the peoples choosing.

He said with a small smile. I could tell he felt proud of himself and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"dude that's awesome! Great job!"

I said as I patted him on the back. He chewed on his lip and did a bad job of hiding his blush, 'which I thought was Adorable'

"um thank you ah D-Dean"

He said as he walked a little quicker to the car and got in. I followed after but then I saw a couple a teenager point and stare at Sam and I herd on of them say

"hey look isn't that the guy from the papers?"

"yah I think it is god that is so cool! I wonder if that picture wasn't' edited and he can really do that stuff?"

They said as they walked by. I'm going to ask Sam about this as soon as we get to the apartment.

"hey umm Cas, Dean. I like your place and all but can we stay at my hotel room?"

Asked Sam. I stopped in my trams.

"you have a freaking hotel room? Why did we even meat up at my place then?"

He shrugged as he popped on his helmet and got on his bike.

"here follow me"

He said. And we were off. When we got to his hotel building I saw him take off his helmet and pull up his hood, we then grabbed our bags and headed inside. It wasn't just a hotel, it was a really nice hotel but I instantly noticed the people Inside were all people who weren't really people. I saw dogs running around and vamps sucking blood from cocktail glasses what I assume were demons in the corner waving politely at us. There were kids playing checkers at the table but the marble surface showed there real face, but all had warm smiles on there faces and they seemed to be getting alone. Sam went to the bell hop and handed him his luggage.

The bell hop nodded

"anything I shouldn't touch?"

Asked the bell hop. Sam nods

"yah don't touch the left side of that bag I spilled some holy water on it You'll burn yourself"

"ah thanks! How was you're hunt Luka?"

"Good you should have seen the size of it, it was way bigger than what I had imagined so I believe I owe you $600 Vincent"

"I knew it! And yes you do my love though you can forget about the money if you let me kiss you just one time"

I listened in horror at there conversation as we walked into the elevator together. And what was with hotel monster!?

"Like I said before Vincent, not interested sorry so here"

Sam said as he but the bundle of cash in the creeps pocket. The bell hop frowned a little at that.

"oh come on love were made for each other"

"no were not"

Came Sam's fast reply.

"ok fine fine I'm done for today I can tell that you had a bad week."

"thank you"

"so who are your little friends?"

He asked.

"There not my friends there... there just... well I guess there my friends but I still don't trust them completely"

"whatever you say darling you don't even trust little old me. and as long as it's not a date I'm fine"

At that I joined in

"What's up with this place? Your a demon he's a hunter! He's an angle! Why aren't you all at each other necks right now?!

Cas put a hand on Deans shoulder

"this place is where every kind a being gets along there are 30 angles, 60 demons, 15 cameras, a couple genies, some ware wolves, a pack of vamps 20 hunters 5 normal people who just know about monsters and a lot more. It's a meat and greet place, there is no hunting or killing aloud on the property. But once your off it's free game. I've been here once a long time ago... it's nice"

"Ok wow thanks Cas and by the way I am NOT his date! I am completely 100% straight"

"aww it looks like you hurt your little gay friends feelings buddy boy"

Said the bell hop as he pointed to Cas. Who now looked Sad and flushed at the same time

"whatever lets just get to the room"

Said Cas in a defeated voice. Which made me wonder.

once we got to the room I stared in awe as I saw the huge room, nice couches and two beds which wouldn't be a problem since Cas didn't sleep.

"ok ...hm...Dean yes that was it. You take that bed i'll take this one ok?"

I nodded changing and getting into bed immediately because it was now 1:00am. Later that night I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Cas.

"what's up?"

I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Sam.

"um... how do I say this...c-can I sleep with y-you Dean?"

I was stunned and it all fell into place of course Cas had a big fuzzy crush on me how did I not notice it before?! I looked up at castiel who was nervously rolling on the balls of his feet and lifted the covers, he looked at me with confusion.

"climb in"

"oh sorry"

He said as he slowly crawled under the covers with me, I put an arm around him, treating him like a makeshift body pillow as I fell asleep.

Ok maybe not 100% just 50%

* * *

**ok that's it for now tell me what you think and please leave a comment! I love comments! The more comments I get the more faster I will update :) **


	4. Moring

**Hey guys CLOWNFISH14 here with another chapter of Sam Who? And I totally forgot the disclaimer thingy (I do not own supernatural)**

**There ^_^ I really love reviews they make me smile every time believe it or not so if you could leave one after you read this that would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

* * *

When Dean woke up he realized that he was now alone in his bed.

"guess Cas got bored"

He mumbled as he swung his feet off the bed, only for them to land on something soft and squishy.

"what the hell?"

He said as he looked down and saw Cas lying down on the floor and the squishy thing his feet landed on was his surprisingly soft belly.

"Um... Dean please get your feet off of me you're squashing my vessels organs"

Dean quickly took his feet off and got off the bed, he held his hand out to Cas who took it as Dean helped him up.

"ok mind telling me why you were on the floor Cas?"

Cas nodded.

"At five 'o' clock this morning you apparently didn't want me on the bed anymore and kicked me off very slowly. I didn't have anything else to do so I stayed there"

Dean stood there for a moment... and then.

"you do realize that I didn't not want you on the bed...I just kick in my sleep and accidentally kicked you off"

Cas seemed a little surprised as he let a small 'oh' pass his lips and blushed slightly. he can't seem to control his emotions with Dean. Dean sighs and patted Him on the shoulder.

"no problem Cas there's nothing to he ashamed of, it's not like you know a thing about sleep in any shape or form. Lets get some food I'm starved!"

"Luka left around the time you kicked me off the bed, he said he was going to get some food for us and to keep you busy when you woke up so that you wouldn't touché anything. But now that I think about it he seemed pretty suspicious, and it has been four hours"

Dean cursed under his breath as he made his way to his duffle bag, grabbed a gun and made his way to the door. But when he opened it he saw Luka on the other side balancing shopping bags and Carls jr bags. He walked passed Dean and put the stuff onto the table inside the hotel room, then made a b line to the restroom. Dean was pretty pissed because he knew that he wasn't shopping all day and waited for him at the table. Cas came and sat down next to him and started to unpack the carls jr. Bags, handing Dean a burger.

"here you said you were starving you should eat"

Dean couldn't help but smile a little as he took the burger and started eating. When Luka came back from the restroom Dean immediately put his burger down and walked up to him.

"what the hell were you doing out at five a clock in the freaking morning?"

Dean hissed as anger and worry washed over his face, Luka knew this would happen and got out a Pie from one of the bags, handing it to Dean. Dean didn't know what to say. Did he get his memory back?

"How do you know I like pie?"

Asked Dean, Luka remembered... he went to go get some more demons blood, he was running low, he doesn't drink it he injects it into his blood stream, that way he doesn't hit withdrawal that bad, it took him a while to free himself from the addiction, now he only uses it about once a month maybe when he needs to. He uses his powers and it sucks the strength out of him, and a shot of demons blood usually does the trick. After he got some from a low level demon he went to the store for some salt. as he was walking through the store he had broken into... and spotted the pie, instantly he was assaulted by a horrible pain in his head. He dropped to one knee, holding his head in his hands as the pain shot through like painful pulses, then a memory flashed before his eyes it was bright and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

_"Hey Dean I'm going to the store did you need anything?"_

_Asked Sam as he started walking to the door, Dean ran into the room._

_"pie! Why do you even ask when you know?"_

_Sam laughed a little at that because he did already know what he wanted, he just loved seeing Dean run into the room like a puppy mouth pack full of food and still want more._

_"got it Dean"_

_Sam said with a big smile as he walked out the door to get some pie._

when it finally subsided he got up, grabbed an apple pie, and headed to his last stop, Carls jr.

"I had a flash back if you will. And I went out to get some salt, ran into a couple demons on my way here no big deal calm down"

Luka said as he went to go sit down, Dean stood there in silence.

"wa-wait you had a flashback? D-do you remember now?"

"no. all I remember is that you like pie"

Dean kind of deflated on the spot, but then got an idea and sat down next to his brother.

"Did it just happen? Or did something trigger the flashback?"

Asked Dean, hope flashing over his and Cases face.

"The pie triggered it why?"

Said Sam as he tapped at his mask, making the mouth part slide up and down over and over again like a kid rolling the car window up and down . Dean and Cas stared at what he was doing for a while so he stopped.

"what?"

"Can you stop messing with your weirdo syfy mask like a five year old and listen?"

Asked Dean who was kind of freaked out of the mask in the first place. Sam put his hands in his lap obediently. Dean continued.

"well if that triggered your flashback then if we show you things that you knew before the shit hit the fan, then maybe we can get you're memories back"

Dean exclaimed happily. Sam thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"ok what are things Sam knows or do?"

Asked Luka. Dean got up after finishing his pie with big smile on his face. He went and grabbed his duffle bag and walked over to the door.

"we go on a road trip"

Said Dean is his (Hell yah!) voice, Luka got up and grabbed his bag, putting the stuff he bought into into and walked up to him.

"where to?"

Asked Luka.

"First were going to Bobby's, he still doesn't know your back!"

Said Dean as he walked out the door. Luka turned to Cas.

"You have your hands full with him don't you"

He said playing with the end of his cloak. Cas blushed but nodded.

"yes... yes I do. Tell Dean I will meet him at Bobby's"

Luka nodded, and in a blink of an eye Cas was gone. Luka walked out the door, took the stairs, through the lobby, and to his bike. Dean walked up to him.

"where's Cas?"

"Castiel said he would meat us at that place you said earlier"

Luka said with a small voice. Dean nodded and went to his car.

"ok just follow me it will take about 16 hours to get there from where we are"

Luka just nodded as he strapped his bag to his bike, put on his helmet and took off behind Dean.

* * *

**Yah I'm sorry it's a short chapter I just wasn't feeling it I'm so sorry :( please leave a review...pwees?**


	5. Rode trip

**Supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural **

**Hay guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I'm late with this, we had a death in the family and I just didn't feel like it.**  
**But here it is chapter 5 of "Sam who?" I don't have a specific time or day where I post these chapters, I post them randomly. I try to update within the month but sometimes I don't make it. So... yah sorry.**

* * *

Dean couldn't stop thinking of how worried he was for Sam and him not remembering anything, but he was also relieved that he was back. They were about four hours in on there drive and man was it boring, so Dean decided to spice it up a little with some old rock. He put In the disc and blasted it almost as loud as she could go. Luka wasn't liking the music at all so he decided to play a little joke on the Dean fellow, and show off at the same time. He drove in front of Deans car and while moving, stood up on the right side of his bike so that he could do this properly, Dean on the other hand had no idea what the hell he was doing. Then in one quick motion leaned in and made the bike to a quick donut, hopped back on the seat so that he wouldn't flip and drove on while Dean had a cloud of tire smoke blocking his view.

"heh sneaky little bastard"

Dean said to himself as he struggled to see through the smoke. After he got threw it though, he drove up to so that he was side by side with Luka and put on the song Sam said was the worst song in the world and turned it up all the way. Luka regretted ever doing that when he herd the horrible music play, so he decided to play some of his music, he grabbed his iPod from his leg pocket and plugged it in his stereo, and blasted the loudest dub step song he found, the base made his bike vibrate and when he got close to deans window the poor old car frame didn't stand a chance as it shook and rattled, Dean felt like his ear drums were going to burst and his car was not any better.

"ok! Ok! You win just turn it down a notch there skrillix!"

Dean said as he drove in front of Luka to get away from the sound, Luka was laughing his head off at this point. As he turned down the volume and stayed behind Dean who also had turned down his volume.

* * *

Three hours later and I really had to pee so... i waved my hand out of the car to signal Sam that were stopping, once he came to a stop next to me I smiled.

"Lets take a piss and snack break"

He nodded and took his helmet off and turned away from me to put his mask on, I frowned at that but didn't say anything as I got out of the car. When I turned back to him I had to restrain a laugh because he was putting his ridiculously long hair into a freaking pony tale! Man I knew that he's always liked his hair long but this is ridiculous, I mean seriously it's almost down to his freaking butt!

"what?"

I realized that I had been caught staring.

"um Luka do you plan on cutting your hair anytime soon?"

At that he started playing with his pony tale like a girl until he spoke.

"No"

He stated in a content tone.

"well why not?"

I asked

"I like it long...I don't know why I-AH!"

Just then Sam's hands flew to his head and he fell to one knee, I ran over to him while he clutched his head in pain.

"Luka?! what's wrong?!"

"ah gah!"

Was all I got as I watched my baby brother writhe in pain on the ground. I held his head in my lap until the yelps of pain subsided to low pained moans.

"you with me sport?"

I asked when I saw his head turn a little bit to me like he was looking at me.

"y-yah"

He said as he got up and leaned against the impala for support. I stayed close just in case he lost balance.

"so... do you remember something?"

I asked. He nodded.

"u-um yah I do...

* * *

-**Flashback**-

_Sam and Dean were just about to burn the bones of a murdered hair dresser that was terrorizing a near by town, but as they were poring the gasoline on it grabbed Sam, pinned him to a tree and chopped off a good chunk of his beautiful hair, Dean quickly dropped the match in and the ghost disappeared, leaving a very sad Sam and a very concerned Dean alone in the woods together._

_"dude... your hair"_

_Said Dean, trying to be gentle about breaking the news to Sam, it didn't help as Sam felt his hair and looked on the verge of tears when he felt the cut patch. Dean knew how much Sam loved his hair. there dad hated it, and always told him to cut it because it got in the way of hunting somehow, it was the only thing that Sam could control at that time and got very attached to his longish hair. But now he knew it would have to be cut..._

_"ok dude it's ok it doesn't look that bad we just need to trim it up a little so that it can match the other side, ok?"_

_"yah I guess, lets go"_

_Sam said in defeat as they made there way back to the apartment. Once they got there Sam sat on a chair while Dean got out some scissors._

_"ok sport look to the left"_

_Dean said , and Sam did as he was told as he turned his head the left. When Dean was done Sam got up and went straight to the bathroom to see his reflection, and what he saw wasn't that good but also wasn't horrible, Sam knew it could have been way worse but was still upset that it happened in the first place, now Sam's hair was like Deans hair... and he didn't like it._

_"thanks Dean you did a good job on cutting it"_

_Dean nodded but knew full well that Sam was devastated. So he tossed him a beer and they drank in silence... as brothers._

* * *

**-End flashback-**

"Sam...LUKA!'

Luka snapped back to his senses when he herd Dean yelling at him, but then smiled at the memory and let out a small giggle.

"Yah... um.. Dean?"

Said luka in a happy tone that surprised Dean.

"um... you ok?"

"yah... I remember that"

"yah me too, you were so pissed at that ghost forever"

"hehe yah I believe that"

"Here Luka have a snack you still look a bit shaky"

Said Dean as he handed him a granola bar. Sam grabbed it and slid one finger down the side of his mask to open the mouth piece, which still freaked Dean out. But before he took a bite of it he smiled and this time Dean saw it. After they finished up there snacks they continued down the road.

* * *

Eight hours in and Sam saw that they were passing by the abandoned part of the city they drove by, and really wanted to show Dean something, so he sped up to catch up with dean and waved his hand in front of his side window. Once they both parked Dean got out of his car and Sam changed to his mask, and walked up to Dean.

"what's up?"

Dean asked. Sam pointed to the abandoned building.

"Can we go there real quick? I want to show you something"

Dean nodded and they made there way to the tall buildings. Once they got there Sam cracked his knuckles and unhooked the wired knives on his belt. Dean didn't know what he was doing and took a step back.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?"

But then Sam threw one of the knives to the roof of one of the buildings and pressed a button on his belt and *woosh!* he was being flung to the top of the building, Dean watched in amazement as Sam threw another knife to the next building while jumping off the one he was on and swung past it to the next building, then the next building, then there was no more building, then he disappeared, Dean looked around but couldn't see him.

"Luka?"

Dean yelled as looked around the old buildings, then all the sudden he was grabbed and flung up by something, dean screamed as he was flung into the air above the buildings and started falling down, but then he was grabbed again, he looked at who was holding him and saw that it was Luka holding him and the wire as they swung from building to building, then Luka dropped Dean off gently on the floor while he landed on the top of an old lamp post in a couched position.

"What the freaking hell dude that's awesome!

Dean said as he got up fro the dirt and dusted himself off. He had to admit he thought he was going to pee himself but man was that some fun shit. Sam jumped down from the lamp post and put his knives away.

"Really?"

"Yah dude, you were like a freaking character from Assassins Creed! Or Spiderman! Swinging from rooftop to rooftop!"

Said Dean, still amazed at what he had happened.

"thanks"

Said Sam as they started walking back to there rides.

"How did you learn to do all that stuff?"

Asked Dean as he kicked a pebble along as they walked.

"I had a lot of time on my hands so I just learned everything I could. And it helps a lot with my job"

Sam said as he took out one of the knives and started playing with it as he walked. Dean looked puzzled.

"wait... how long have you been around?"

Sam scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Well I guess it's been about eight months?"

Sam said as he thought about it a little more, he hadn't really been counting the days.

"ok, what does this job involve?"

Sam let out a sigh.

"it involves doing what's right by doing what's wrong at the same time"

Dean thought about that for a moment before asking.

"and it's not hunting monsters?"

"Nope"

"hm..."

"well only one more hour on the road to go, so lets get going so that when we get there we can sleep, it's already 11:00pm"

Sam nodded and they were off once more.

* * *

One hour later Sam saw Dean park the impala next to a bunch of scraped cars, so he parked there too. Dean got out of his car and fixed his jacket while Luka put on his mask, Dean walked up to Luka, which got him nervous.

"This is about the closest thing we have to home"

Luka just nodded, not sure of what to say.

"any memories comings back?"

Dean asked. Luka just shook his head.

"Oh well come on Bobby and Cas are probably waiting inside"

Dean said as he started walking up to the house, Luka started to feel really uncomfortable and stuck as close to Dean as he could. Den noticed this but didn't say anything because he missed the way Sam used to stick so close to him when they were little and he felt scared. When they got up to the porch Dean knocked on the door.

"Bobby it's me and Sam Let us in"

You could here a bunch of noise co king from the door, like there were a load of locks being undone, and then it opened, reveling a scruffy looking older man with a baseball cap and a beard. The mans eye caught Sam and his look bristled, Luka saw thus and took a step back as Bobby flung some holy water at him, him dodging it put bobby into attack mode and he immediately got out his gun.

"Hay wow wow wow! what the hell are you doing bobby that's Sam!"

Dean said as he put a hand on Bobby's shoulder,

"it is?"

"yah!"

"then what's up with the gear? And why did he not want to get hit by the water?"

"it was obviously reflex! did cas tell you anything?"

"Not enough I guess

The man said as he shook off deans hand from his shoulder, which reminded Luka of a more recent memory he would love to forget.

* * *

-Flashback to four months ago-

Luka was hunting a demon in a family's house when of course the family came home right then. It was a mom and dad, a small infant and a little girl. the dad got out his gun and pointed to the demon.

"Don't move!"

The dad screamed, but the demon didn't listen as it ran for the kid, the dad fired but it didn't do a thing so I quickly used my powers to pin the demon to a the wall, the family watched in horror as I used my powers to kill the demon right then and there. it took a lot of juice but I managed to do it perfectly, and as I started stumbling out of there I herd a *click* and I froze.

"don't move you... you monster!"

I slowly turned around and saw the end of the barrel pointed at my face. the mans wife quickly told her kid to take the baby and go hide. The kid did as she was told and when they left the room the wife tried to calm her husband... it didn't work.

"hunny please! He stopped the real bad guy let him go!"

She screamed as she put a hand on his shoulder, the man flipped out and turned the gun on here, I was to drained to do anything as I watched in horror when the man shot his own wife.

"oh god I-what have I done!"

Screamed the man as he dropped the gun and sunk to the floor in a fit of tears. He looked at me.

"you-you did this so...p-please...take me too"

He said as he grabbed his gun and handed it to me. I took it slowly and pointed it at his face as he held his wives head in his hands.

"Daddy?-*BANG!*

I shot the gun but then realized that the kid saw the whole thing. She had the baby in here hands, she was shaking, fresh tears making there way down her face. I knew at this point I couldn't do anything, so I just grabbed some supplies and started to walk out the door, but before I left picked up the phone, clicked 911 and kicked it to the girl.

"Call 911...i'm-im so sorry"

And I left.

-End flashback-

* * *

Dean saw that Luka stumbled back, falling off the porch and onto his butt, he had begun to shake and immediately Dean went into big brother mode.

"Bobby! I already tested all those things on him it's really him so for gods sake put the freaking gun down!"

Bobby looked surprised at Deans tone and put his gun down, Luka on the other hand crouched into a ball, and started screaming.

"I'M SORRY! IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!"

"shit!"

Bobby said as he and Dean ran up to Luka, Dean couched down next to him and tried to snap him out of it.

"Luka! It's ok your ok! There's nothing to be sorry about!"

But it didn't work as Luka kept screaming.

"I'M SORRY! I-I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"

Bobby didn't know what to do, that was clearly Sam's voice, which means that this is his fult that Sam had an episode. something bobby did had obviously triggered it. They stayed there for a while until Sam seemed to calm down.

"I...I...Dean?"

"yah kiddo?"

Said Dean as Luka started to un curl himself.

"s-sorry about that"

Dean frowned and pulled Luka in for a hug.

"Don't you dare say sorry for something like that"

Dean said as he held his baby brother there for a while. Luka was uncomfortable at first but then melted into Deans touch, passing out from fiscal and mental exhaustion. Dean picked Sam up and headed Inside.

"I'm sorry boy I just wasn't sure enough to take that chance"

Said bobby as he watched Dean take Sam's boots and cloak off, cringing when he saw how skinny the boy had gotten, Dean pulled the covers over him then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Can't say it's fine but I forgive you, I just hope that Luka will be able to be alright around you in time"

Said Dean as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yah it'll probably take a while after that, well you finish up that beer and head off to bed, there's two beds in the room Sa-I mean..Luka's room so you can take it i'll sleep on the couch."

Dean nodded heading upstairs with his beer. Tomorrow there all gunna take it easy.

* * *

**Hay guys I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you think it's worthy enough for one of your wonderful comments! **

**Please post a comment ^_^**

**Supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural **


	6. Pancakes at Bobby's

**supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural **

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6 of "Sam Who?" please leave a comment they make my day! ^_^**

* * *

Luka quickly bolted up in bed and climbed off. 'where am I?' Luka thought as he looked around him, he spotted Dean sleeping in the bed next to his and his shoes, cloak and weapons on the night stand next to Dean. He snuck over to his stuff and picked it all up in a bundle Then he remembered what had happened last night and felt like a complete idiot for breaking down like that. He slowly made his way to the door and cracked it just a bit and looked out. 'so far so good' he thought as he walked out of the room, he wondered the upstairs for a bit he walked over to the stairs and made his way down, one he was downstairs he pressed hi self against a wall and peaked over just a bit, he got the chills when he saw the scary old man that tried to kill him, in what looked like the kitchen, drinking a beer and reading a book while he leaned on the counter. Luka passed the kitchen quickly and quietly, his heart beating fast with fright. The man didn't do much but what happened was enough to freak Luka out when he saw the old man. He then made his way to what looked like the family room, there were books about everything! And damn were there a lot. Luka put down his stuff and padded over and picked up a book on black magic and sat down on the floor and started to read.

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke up from his nice slumber and got up to check on Luka... who... wasn't there?! Dean ran around upstairs looking in every room and then went down stairs, past the kitchen and stopped when he saw Luka bundled up on the floor next to the couch with piles of books he had probably read all around him, Dean slimed at the sight. He didn't have any socks or shoes on, no cloak, and his weapons were in a pile next to him. Dean slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, Luka filched but then looked up at him and relaxed and continued to read his book on the many ways to kill a demon.

"Morning"

Luka said in a small and Adorable voice, Dean chuckled.

"Morning to you too. Are you hungry?"

Luka shook his head but then dropped the book and pressed himself up against the couch he was leaning on. Dean looked at what was Scaring him and saw Bobby standing outside the room.

"Hay hay don't worry he's not going to try anything, he's a friend, he's uncle Bobby"

Said Dean as he tried to assure Luka that Bobby wasn't going to try to kill him, Luka slowly nodded but didn't move. bobby let out a breath when he saw how scared Sam was because of him.

"Look Sammy boy..i-Im sorry I-i didn't mean to scare ya I-"

At the mention of Sam's nick name Luka felt his head start to pound and quickly pressed his hands to his head. Dean and bobby both herd the pained cry as Luka curled up into a ball with his hands squeezing his head.

* * *

-**flashback**-

_"Uncle Bobby look what I made!"_

_Screamed Sam as he ran to Bobby with a piece of paper in his hands, Bobby ran up to Sam and scooped him up in his hands,_

_"what is it Sammy boy?"_

_Said bobby as he tickled him, making Sam giggle and squirm. Bobby let Sam down and Sam handed him the paper, Bobby grabbed it and saw that it was a crayon drawing of him and Sam together holding hands. Bobby felt his eyes water as continued to look at the drawing. Then Bobby felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and saw Sam looking up at his with brilliant green eyes._

_"Do you like it uncle Bobby?"_

_Asked Sam, Bobby nodded and leaned down to hug Sam, who lovingly hugged back._

_"I love it Sammy boy you have no idea how much I love it"_

_Said Bobby as he let go of Sam and headed to the kitchen. Sam tagged along and saw Bobby use a magnet to pin his picture to the fridge. Sam giggled and then yawned._

_"Looks like nap time Sammy boy, don't worry your dad and brother should be home by the time you wake up"_

_Said Bobby as he picked Sam up and started caring him to bed, Sam yawned again and when Bobby laid him down and turned to leave, Sam grabbed his sleave, Bobby looked back to see what was wrong but saw Sam smiling._

_"what is it Sammy boy?"_

_Asked Bobby_

_"that, the way you say my name"_

_Said sam as he started to drift off._

_"well what's wrong with calling you Sammy boy?"_

_Asked Bobby_

_"nothing...i like it"_

_Said Sam as he finally went to sleep. Bobby chuckled and kissed the toddler on the head and left._

-**end flashback**-

* * *

Luka opened his eyes to see Bobby and Dean hanging over him with worried expressions on there faces. He saw uncle Bobby but he was still really scared of the guy... He slowly put his arms around the older man and gave him a weak hug.

"uncle Bobby?"

Bobby and Deans eyes widened in shock when they herd him say that, it sounded like the old Sam.

"so you remember Bobby... anything else? "

Asked Dean as he watched Luka let go of Bobby and stand up.

"um... no sorry"

Said Luka as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he then remembered that he didn't have his shoes or cloak on and he didn't have a single weapon on him except for his throwing knife attached to his thigh holder and was glad that no one found it... that would be embarrassing. He walked over to his stuff and put everything back on, once he was all suited up he felt complete.

"so..."

Said Bobby, not sure of what to do considering they were all just standing in his living room. Dean walked over to Luka.

"I'm starved say Bobby could you please make Luka and I some pancakes? It feels like a pancake kind of day what do you say Luka?"

Dean said turning to Luka, Luka didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head in agreement to whatever Dean was saying, when Dean started walking to the front door Luka followed after him, staying close.

"hey Bobby were going for a walk we'll be back in no time ok?" Said Dean as he walked out the door.

"Cas is coming over later! He only left because he had some important business he had to attend to"Bobby said.

"thanks Bobby!"

Dean screamed. Bobby grumbled to himself but didn't say anything as he started getting out makings for pancakes.

Luka followed Dean until Dean stopped at a small lake and sat down. Luka didn't move from his standing position next to Dean but did tilt his head to the side at him as to ask why?

"are you going to sit? Or are you comfortable just standing there?"

Said Dean, Luka sat down but a little farther away from Dean.

"so... what do you want to do?"

Asked Dean, Luka at this point was so bored he nodded and got up and backed up from the river. He then got into a fighting stance..

"Can I see your fighting technique?"

I guess it's time to teach this sloppy hunter how to really fight.

"sure! It's been a while since we last sparred"

Dean said as he got up and went Into his fighting stance.

"you have the first move"

I said, Dean nodded and went into middle torso hit with his fist, not the best move to start out with. I threw my head back to dodge the punch, then before he retracted his fist I wrapped my leg around his arm and brought him down by bending my leg and going to one knee so that he fell on his face. After he was face down on the grass I put my other foot on his upper back to keep him there.

"I win"

I said as I got off him.

"damn it! Round two!"

Said Dean as he shook his head and went back into fighting stance. I nodded and went back into my fighting stance.

"this time you make the first move"

Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine"

I said as I slowly took a step towards him, just out of reach, I took another step and went for a fake punch, I moved my hand into a punching position and moved it forward just a bit so that when Dean shifted into his attack I dropped my arm. this time he went for an uppercut, so after my hand was out of the way of collision I side stepped his attack, then I placed a hand on his outstretched elbowed, he tried to knee me in the gut so I moved my hips as far as I could to the side and just barley dodged it, then quickly moved his arm behind his back, kicked the back of his knees so that he fell o his knees, I pulled the arm that as behind his back so that I strained the wrong way. I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Remember this move?"

I asked, as I let go and backed up. He got back on his feet and nodded.

"That was the move you did on me when I first found you"

I nodded.

"Can you teach me it?"

Dean asked, I was hoping he would say that. I nodded and walked over to him.

"First of all your way to direct with your attacks, and your shoulders are always to tensed"

I said as I put my hands on his shoulders and forced them to relax.

"ok you also need to choose weather you want to make the first move or not, because you can't just be all twitchy and stuff it's not good, you need to either be still and make the first move, or keep your muscles moving and wait for the attack."

"ok"

Dean said, trying to take in all the information.

"and let give you a little tip. When your dealing with humans try not to make the first move"

Dean nodded.

"ok maybe you should show me another time its really late"

Dean looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"It's already 7:00pm what the hell!? we spent the whole day sparing dude! We should head back Bobby's probably pissed that were still out"

Dean said as we started heading back to the cabin.

* * *

Once they got there they were greeted with an angry bobby and a worried Castiel. They walked onto the porch and bobby took a swig of his beer.

"where the hell have you idgits been?"

Bobby said as he walked up to Dean. Luka stepped off the porch and took a few steps back, still scared of the old hunter. Cas took this opportunity to see how Sam was doing while Bobby was chewing out Dean for being late.

"How are you faring Luka?"

Asked Cas as he walked up to him. Luka looked Cas up and down before answering.

"I'm fine how are you?"

He said in a small voice. he looked back at the two men fighting. Cas noticed this and spoke up.

"I am fine thank you. And don't worry about your brother he always gets yelled at for these kinds of things"

Cas said, studding the young hunters movements. He was nervous, jumpy and uncomfortable...Cas decided that Dean and Bobby's quarrel had been going on a little too long.

"Bobby! Dean!"

Cas yelled cousin both of them to stop immediately when they heard Cas of all people yell. Dean spoke up first.

"what's wrong Cas?"

Cas shuffled a little under there gaze and flicked his eyes to Luka who by now was sitting at the corner of the porch looking at the sky which was now full of stars. Bobby got the message and went back into the house to heat up the food again. Dean took this moment to go sit down next to Luka who was lost in thought. Cas just went into the house to steal a pancake.

"reminds me of the night I woke up in this world... there was a sky full of stars"

Luka said as stared at the sky with the mask over his face.

"Yah it's a pretty cool I guess..."

Dean said as he scooted a little to get comfortable.

"how did you know I was Sam? The first time we met...I mean you still haven't even seen my face"

Dean chuckled.

"are you kidding me? I know that voice and Rapunzel hair anywhere"

Luka laughed a little at that.

"so Dean... um... what's your favorite color?"

Dean stared at Luka then smiled.

"Green because it's the color of your eyes... yours used to be blue for the color of the sky but who knows what you like now"

"Blue...I still like blue"

Luka said with a sad voice... he wish he could remember because him not remembering seems to be hurting Dean.

"Whelp lets get some grub, I'm starved!"

Dean said as he got up and headed for the door. I followed behind.

"and Luka?"

"yah?"

"don't stress yourself out we'll get your memory's back in no time ok?"

I nodded as I we walked into the kitchen and took our seats next to Cas and Bobby and we ate breakfast food, laughed at Bobby as he screamed like a girl when Luka slid his finger down the side of his mask to make the mouth part open, and yelled at Cas when he took out 15 pancakes making Bobby cook up some more. Over all it was a good day.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry it's a short chapter guys,it was originally 3,000 words but some of it got deleted and I was so mad at it I made it shorter because I was too lazy to retype all of that. Tell me what you think! Also I will start responding to comments at the end of my chapters so be sure to have a question, compliment, complaint, of joke in this chapters comment section because in the next chapter I will be responding to it!**

**~CLOWNFISH14**

**Supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural supernatural **


	7. King of hell

**hay guys! I know I'm late like... really late.., but here it is the seventh chapter of Sam Who?**

**I know I haven't been updating! I'm SO sorry but I'm not doing so well in school and I had to focus. **

**Now there will be a lot of OOC in this and later chapters but hey it's a Fanfiction it's not supposed to be exactly like the show. **

**And also I don't support flaming! If you don't like it don't read it! And don't leave a comment either if you hate it! **

**ALSO! I really don't like it when people flame on guest just so that they don't get yelled back at.**

**But to those who support and comment I thank you so much and again I am sorry for the long weight and my updates will be a little shaky until I get a good hold on school. PLEASE ENJOY **

* * *

**_:::Dream:::_**

_"hey Dean?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"Why is my name Sam?"_

_"Because that's what mom named you"_

_"And why is your name Dean?"_

_"because that's what mom named me"_

_"Hey Luka?"_

_"That's not my name"_

_"Luka?"_

_"Dean my name is Sam not Luka"_

_"Luka!"_

_"Dean why are y-"_

_"LUKA!" _

I woke up with a start.

"Weird dream"

I said to myself as I got out of bed, I saw that the bed next to me was empty so that meant Dean was probably downstairs with bobby. So I put on my gear and-

"JESUS CHRIST!"

I screamed as I nearly bumped into someone, I jumped back and pulled out my knives. But a second look and I saw that it was Castiel. I calmed down and put my knives away. He stepped closer.

"I am sorry that I startled you, I was just checking on you. You slept in for quite a while"

Something was up... he was checking on me... but for a different reason that he's implying.

"Is something the matter?"

I stopped staring and looked at the floor and shook my head.

"N-no just thinking"

He nodded and sat on the bed closest to me.

"did you want to ask me anything? Or tell me anything that you think you might have remembered?"

I shook my head again and walked past him. I still can't bring myself to trust anyone but Dean. I went downstairs and peeked my head in the kitchen and saw Dean at the table eating something that smelled like cinnamon but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dean who looked at me and put on a smile.

"You hungry Luka?"

I frowned at him calling me Luka, remembering my dream.

"Hello? Earth to Luka?"

"It's Sam"

I whispered and Dean herd it.

"Wait what? I thought you weren't comfortable with us calling you that."

"I don't want you guys calling me that I only want you to call me that"

Dean looked at the emotionless mask his brother wore and nodded.

"Okay Sam why the change? Did you remember something?"

"I had a dream... a-a weird dream"

Dean looked at me and popped another piece of that cinnamon stuff in his mouth.

"did you wan to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Not really"

Dean nodded.

"Okay then"

Bobby walked up and put a plate of the cinnamon stuff on the table.

"Eat up"

He said in a gruff voice as he went to go make more... probably for Castiel. I leaned over to Dean.

"What is this stuff called again?"

Dean looked at me with a shocked face.

"You mean you don't remember what cinnamon French toast is?"

I shook my head, opened the bottom part of my mask and started eating.

"Mmhmmm this is delicious!"

I shrunk in on myself when I realized I said that really loudly.

"Hahaha no problem Sammy it is delicious an I'm sure bobby appreciates the loud compliment"

I nodded and continued eating. When we were done Dean picked up our plates and put them in the sink for bobby to clean. Dean and I went back to the field to do some more fighting.

"Okay now are you ready?"

I asked Dean because this was about the 51th time he had failed to pin me down. He got up and shook his head and squared his shoulders, his stance was looking way better but still a bit off. I nodded and lunged at him but really went to the side, he went for a swift punch to my middle but I jumped and dropped kicked him, but before I could pin him he grabbed my leg and kicked my other leg from under me. I fell and scrambled to get away from him but he grabbed my leg again and tried to pin me but I lightly kicked him in the face causing him to let go as I got up and backed up. He recovered from his daze and got up.

"I think I'm getting better"

I nodded and motioned him to come at me again. He did and this time I was very impressed, he came at me with what I thought was an upper cut and I shifted my weight to block and dodge but it ended up being a round house as he stopped mid punch and kicked my side out of nowhere. I hit the ground with a thud and rolled back and got up with a slight stumble as I got back into position. He came at me again and this time I saw through his trick when he stopped mid side track punch and grabbed his arm, rolled my shoulder under his middle and turned around and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud and I backed up. He got up and groaned as he cracked his back and rubbed his shoulder.

"Okay I think that's good for one day"

I nodded and we started to make our way to Bobby's, but on our way I felt a dark presence and I immediately stopped in my tracks.

"what's up?"

Asked Dean, I didn't respond as the energy felt like it was getting closer, it was starting to feel way stronger than before and I knew that I needed to get Dean out of here, so I settled for the next best thing.

"Hey dude what's the ma-"

I put my hand on his head and used my power to make him fall asleep. I caught him as he went limp, nearly falling under his wait as I dragged his body behind the closest tree._ Well now that he's out of the way. _I went to check out the energy, doing my best to disguise my own energy. I saw a short scruffy looking man walking through the tree's like it had no care in the world, stupid demon. it didn't notice me so I took advantage and ran ahead, took a spray paint can out of my coat and quickly drew a devils trap, I then ran behind a tree as the demon came closer and got stuck in the trap.

"what the? Bloody hell!"

I listened as the demon seemed surprised that it was actually caught.

"Now now who could have done this? And who even knew I was coming this specific way?"

I walked out from behind the tree and pulled my knives out just in case, this had to be one of the most powerful demons I've ever encountered. He looked at me a cocked his head to the side.

"and who might you be? Care to strike up a bargain?"

I ignored him and slowly got closer until I was right in front of the devils trap facing him. He smiled but I could tell he was nervous... but not very.

I took out my pad and paper and wrote down my question.

_Tell me who you are _

He looked at the paper and then me with a puzzled and even a bit hurt look in his face.

"What?"

I didn't know what to do so I wrote something else down.

_please?_

He looked at the paper and chuckled looking back to me.

"I really am surprised you haven't herd of me."

He reached his hand out but still in the devils trap.

"the names Cowley. King of hell, nice to meat you"

I didn't shake his hand but I nodded in acknowledgment to his answer, still trying to believe that this was the devil in front of him right now, and why he was so easy to catch.

"My my are you a weird one... do you have a name?"

I nodded and wrote my name down on a piece of paper. He looked at it and smiled.

"Interesting name Luka though it's feminine nature makes me question your sexuality I'm sure your one hell of a guy"

I shifted a little on the spot, not sure on how to respond to that.

"is there a reason you captured me? Or do you just enjoy looking at me"

This demon gets me uncomfortable but I had to respond and I was out of paper I had to talk.

"Where are you going?"

I asked, his face brightened a little and he smiled.

"Hey look at that the little masked mime talks! I was just headed to an old friends house to drop off a knife that I asked to borrow. Why?"

He took out a weird looking knife and then put it back in his coat pocket. It felt like he was telling the truth and I had an odd sense that I could trust him for some reason. But I had to ask some more questions.

"To Bobby's?"

I said. He nodded.

"Well I'm only going to that old mans place to give the knife to a man named Dean Winchester, herd of him?"

I nodded realizing I might have done something wrong.

"Um... well I kind of put him to sleep so.."

He looked at me with surprise.

"You killed him?"

"no I just made him go to sleep I didn't hurt him"

"so you knocked him out?"

"um..yah sure something like that."

"Well do you trust me?"

I stopped my nervous shifting and looked at him. I knew what he meant by that and as crazy as I feel doing this, I nodded and used my power to blow the loose dirt with the devils trap on it, breaking it. Crowley smiled at me and stepped out of the place where the devils trap once was.

"Some powers you got there mate"

I didn't respond to that as I started walking to where I left Dean, Crowley followed. Once we got there I saw Dean where I left him, propped up by a tree. Crowley walked up and arched a brow at Deans snoring condition.

"You weren't kidding when you said you put him to sleep with what I'm guessing was your powers?"

I nodded trying to pick Dean up. Crowley stepped closer.

"Did you need some help with that?

I stepped between him and Dean. He put his hands up in defensive manor.

"I was just going zap you, me and our good friend Dean here to Bobby's house seeing you look a bit too skinny to carry Dean on your back. No offense of course"

As much as I hated to say it but I am way under a healthy weight for my age and height and I knew it, and that's one of the reasons I liked to cover up.

"Okay but if you pull anything I will cut your head off"

I said as I took out my blessed machete. He arched a brow and it felt kind of good to feel the small amount of fear come off him. He nodded and in a second we were in Bobby's living room and Dean had started to wake up.

"Ugh... what the hell?"

Deans eyes caught Crowley and he snarled, getting up from the floor and backed up.

"Bobby!"

Screamed Dean and bobby ran into the room with a shotgun and pointed it directly at Crowley.

"well that's not very nice guys I came to return your bloody knife after all"

Said Crowley as he took out the knife and held it out to Dean who slowly took it from his hand and put it in his jacket.

"what do you want you prick"

Dean spat as he circled Crowley. I didn't know Dean didn't like him what should I do? Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here at all, maybe I should have killed him while he was in the devils trap why did I trust a Demon!?. My Head felt like it was going to explode as I latched on to the closest thing to me as the memory made its way across my eyes.

** :. Flash back.:**

_"Dean where are you going?"_

_Asked Sam as he avoided eye contact with his brother who had just found out about Ruby. _

_"Out"_

_Was all Dean said as he put his coat on._

_"Dean look I'm so sorry I didn't think I-"_

_Sam was cut off when Deans fist made contact with his cheek and his head snapped back. He hit the floor and looked up with huge pine green eyes that glistened with tears. Dean didn't look at his baby brother as he headed out the door. after a couple hours of sitting in the corner Sam decided he needed some air and ran out of the cheap motel room. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been running for but he was exhausted and he slowly stumbled into an ally way and slid down the cold brick wall and curled in on himself._

_"Now what's wrong with you?"_

_Sam's head snapped up and he pressed himself into the brick wall when he saw that it was Crowley and he didn't have any weapons or power considering withdrawal was already kicking in. _

_"What... do you... want"_

_Asked Sam between pants. Crowley frowned at the young Winchester state, he was actually quite fond of him considering they had a drink once and a while when Dean was out flirting with girls. hell he could even consider him a friend. _

_"I was just in the naborhood and sensed a younger Winchester in an ally way so... why is that?"_

_Sam ducked his head between his knees as he remembered the look of betrayal on Deans face. _

_"No reason"_

_Sam mumbled. Crowley sat down next to Sam on the gritty ally floor. _

_"Hm... no reason..so I'm guessing it's between you and Dean?"_

_Sam let out a breath._

_"yah..."_

_"and I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" _

_Sam just nodded. Crowley got up, dusted off his coat and reached a hand out. Sam looked up at the smiling face of the demon._

_"It's quite cold and I think it's about to rain. Lets you and I go to my place and have a drink while Dean is out?"_

_Sam let out a small chuckle and let Crowley help him up and lead him to his place._

_Crowley chuckled._

_"come on moose"_

_Sam smiled._

_"Okay midget"_

**:. End flashback.:**

When I opened my eyes I realized I was holding on to Crowley's sleeve with a death grip and Dean, Bobby and Crowley were staring at me. I immediately let go and backed up from him. I still felt dizzy and I now had a heart beat in my head. Crowley had no idea what was going on and looked to Dean for help.

"Who is that and what the bloody hell just happened?"

Dean let out a breath and went to go help Sam to the couch. Once that was done he didn't know why but he explained the situation to Crowley. Crowley sat down and to take it all in.

"well... it seems were in quite a conundrum huh boys?"

Dean got up from his spot and pointed his knife at Crowley.

"Don't worry it's not your problem so how about I just end your sorry ass right he-"

"No"

Everyone's eyes widened as Luka stumbled between the knife and Crowley. Hell even Crowley was a bit surprised, didn't he have no memory of him?...ohhh wait that latest episode might have been just his luck.

"Sam what the hell? you don't know who your protecting right there! he's the freaking king if hell"

Luka didn't listen to Dean as he turned to Crowley.

"Hey midget"

Crowley's smile got wider as he herd the nick name Sam had made up for him and patted him on the shoulder.

"My goodness moose it's been a long while, we should catch up, maybe I could help?"

"wow wow no no no no not happening."

Said Dean as he walked in front of his brother, pushed Crowley to the side a little and faced his brother.

"How long have you been friends? I mean... he's a demon Sam!"

Luka shrunk back from the loud words and put a hand on his knife just in case.

"I don't know I just know that he's my friend... maybe he can help Dean!"

Luka yelled, surprising Both Dean and Bobby. Crowley knew he had the stuff in him as he sat back down to watch.

"I can plainly see that you guys don't get along with demons! But this ones my friend and if he says he can help I'm going to take it because I'm loosing my mind! and I need all the help I can get!"

Luka tried to catch his breath but it just wasn't coming back to him as he gasped, Crowley saw that something was up and got up from his spot.

"Um Dean I don't think Lu-"

"Shut up demon. Sam listen, I'm only trying to do what's best for you can't you see that!?"

Crowley tried again. As he saw Luka sway on the spot.

"DEAN!"

Dean stopped and turned to Crowley.

"What!?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and stepped past him to where Luka was about to fall, held out his hands and on cue Luka tipped sideways into Crowley's arms. Bobby and Dean ran to Luka's side.

"this is a bigger problem than I originally thought. Dean you need my help and you know it."

Dean didn't say a word as he and Bobby put Luka to bed and started to discuss the rules with Crowley.

* * *

**Okay hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking of paring up Luka with Crowley instead of Lucifer... what do you guys think? I think that Lucifer should be a bad guy in this. Well until next time my little guppy friends! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

**~CLOWNFISH14 **


	8. I hunt hunters

**Hey guys! I'm back with the eighth chapter of Sam Who? Hope you like it. **

**~CLOWNFISH14**

* * *

Luka woke up in the usual place and let out a breath.

"Looks like passing out is becoming a thing for me"

He said as he got out of bed and put on his gear. He then headed downstairs to see Bobby and Crowley drinking some scotch in the front room, Castiel wasn't there so he probably had some angel stuff to do. But luka panicked a little because Dean was nowhere in sight as well. He slowly started to walk away when Crowley caught him.

"Luka so good to see you awake. how are you?"

Said Crowley as he took a sip from his glass. Luka waved and started to walk away when bobby spoke up.

"Try not to go anywhere until Dean gets back from the store. Knowing your luck well...Don't want you hurting yourself"

Luka felt anger start to bubble up as he shook his head and decided to ignore bobby and head out for some fresh air. But but as he turned to leave again he herd bobby get up from his chair and start to walk towards him. He turned around and froze, staring Bobby down through his mask as the old hunter squinted. His heart started beating a little faster when the old hunter started walking towards him Again. Why was he freaking out? Oh yah WHERE'S FREAKING DEAN? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

"hey calm down just stay a l- Hey!?"

Luka ran as fast as he could to the back yard, jumping off the porch and onto his motorcycle. Bobby chased him outside but was too late, Luka was off.

"Balls!"

Bobby ran back inside to where Crowley still sat, sipping his glass.

"Luka ran, can you go after him?"

Crowley got up and shook his head, surprising Bobby.

"Can't say I can, he hides his sent pretty well."

He took one more sip and then put his glass down.

"But I'll try"

And with that he was gone. Bobby picked up one of his many phones and called Dean to tell him the bad news.

* * *

"He what!? Bobby you were supposed to look after him!"

Screamed Dean as he quickly put pie and sea salt onto the check out counter and told the chaser to hurry up. He received a glare but nothing more as his items were put into bags and given to him.

"Sorry I didn't know what set him off I mean, I just told him to stay put until you got back is all"

He let out a breath. Dean knew he couldn't really keep Sam from leaving so he couldn't really blame the old man for losing Sam.

"Its okay Bobby I don't blame you, its just... we really need to find him"

Dean said as he got into the impala and stepped on it.

* * *

Luka drove for a while, not really headed anywhere he just needed some air. He decided to stop for a bit at a grassy hill, a perfect place to calm down he thought. Right as he laid down he herd something he hadn't in over a week and man was he hoping it was gone.

"Hello Luka, Oh sorry I mean Sam. I guess I forgot to tell you that part when you woke up huh"

"cut it out Michael, he won't talk to us if you tease him"

"Who cares I don't want his company. I'm stuck with it, same as you."

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and went to go lay down in the grass with Sam. Who was gritting his teeth behind his mask at this point.

"There not real there not real there not real there not real"

Luka repeated as he tried to ignore the two. Michael walked over to Sam and hung over him with an evil smile on his lips.

"Oh were real alright Sam, and as soon as you except it the better it will be"

Lucifer turned to Sam and rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his brother in an oh so mature manner, then looked back to Sam.

"Who cares if were real Sam lets have some fun! I'm so bored! I'll be good?"

Sam just lay there, eyes closed and fists clenched tight. Eventually Michael got bored.

"Well I guess until next time Sam"

And with that Michael was gone. But Lucifer still remained. Luka still wasn't sure why these two people kept popping up in his head but they were driving him insane!... then again considering he can see them and no one else can, he guessed he was already insane to begin with. He remembered there names because they called each other by them all the time but he didn't remember the people themselves them at all. Was he supposed to know theses people? They seem to know at least a little bit about him. His thoughts were cut off when Lucifer spoke up.

"Hey Sammy let's go get another mission from Charlie! He's always got something for us to do and anything is better than just sitting here. So what do you say?"

Luka shrugged at the idea, it wasn't a bad one though he kind of didn't want to deal with Charlie considering all the calls he had missed from him while he was with Dean. In fact he was on one of the missions he had given him when he met Dean and this while fiasco happened.

"I'll try to keep Michael from making you hallucinate while in public?"

Now that! Luka can use. He had almost been tackled by a security guard when he all the sudden saw the people in the bank start to stab there faces with any sharp object they could find. Keys, pens, pencils, there own nails. He ended up babbling to the security guard, panicking and asking why they were doing that and to make them stop when all the sudden everything was back to normal and Michael was laughing his ass off while Lucifer just shook his head in disapproval. Lukas shook his head, dispelling the memory and got up.

"Fine"

Lucifer put on a huge smile and jumped up in the air.

"Yes!"

Luka just shook his head, pulled out his phone and called Charlie.

**_Phone call_**

_"Luka? Is that you?"_

_Came a gruff voice of the shape shifter on the other side of the phone._

_"Yah it's me"_

_Luka quickly pulled the phone away from his ear when Charlie started yelling at him._

_"Where the hell have you been?! You just finished a job and disappeared? Where were you?!"_

_Luka sighed and put the phone back to his ear._

_"I've had a lot to think about lately, I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls and stuff"_

_"Yah yah yah whatever just don't freak me out like that again okay?"_

_"yah sure I'll try not to. So got any jobs?"_

_"As a matter a fact I do. But before I tell you about it, why don't you tell me what's been on your mind lately?"_

_"Charlie I really don't want to talk about it"_

_"okay okay but your going to have to talk to someone sometime you know that right?"_

_"Yah... So what's the job?"_

_"heh there's a whole vamp nest that's trying to live off animal blood but they say they need some help because a couple of hunters have got there trail and are out searching for them. They've lost three members trying to tell the hunters about there struggle. There nest is located on the abandoned side of the Chicago near the old apartment buildings, so you'll have plenty of fun swinging from building to building like old times."_

_"And by old times you mean like eight months ago. You know that right?"_

_Luka smiled a bit when he herd the shifter chuckle and sigh._

_"that was a while ago, it counts"_

_"Whatever you say old man"_

_"Just get going. And I'm not ol-_

**_end phone call _**

Luka hung up on him, then turned to Lucifer who was picking grass out from the ground and putting it into a pile on Lukas shoe. Luka let out a breath of frustration and reached down to brush it off, but when his hand was over it he just touched shoe. Of course it wasn't real a figment of his imagination couldn't touch the grass to begin with. He herd Lucifer laugh at him as he got up.

"So are you going to ride with me? Or are you going to just appear when I get there?"

Luka asked in a short cut off kind of tone. He was not used to talking directly to it but since he was going to be crazy for a while might as well, he guessed. Lucifer put a finger up to his mouth and put on his thinking face, which Luka thought was kind of cu- no! Not cute! What was he thinking?! Then he snapped his fingers and he had a motorcycle helmet on his head.

"I'll ride with you this time"

He said

with a smile. Luka just rolled his eyes and they made there way to the bike.

* * *

When Dean got to Bobby's house he saw Bobby looking through a pile of books and no sign if Cas or Crowley. He walked up to the old hunter.

"So what did you find do far and where is everyone?"

Bobby looked up and rolled his eyes and let out a huff of frustration.

"Crowley's gone looking for Luka and I'm checking all the books he read while he was here to see if it can give us any leads. I have no idea where your angel friend is though, he took off last night I think"

Dean frown and decided to call on Cas for some help. He walked into the kitchen and closed his eyes.

"Um... Cas? Are you there? We kind if need your help"

There was the slight sound of wings and sure enough, there was Cas looking at Dean with his blank blue eyes.

"What is it that you need help with? Is Luka okay? Are you okay?"

He asked in a worried tone. Dean let out a breath as. Leaned against the counter.

"Sam ran. I don't know where and I don't know why, Bobby said something about him running last minute and Crowley not being able to track him that well. I figured that maybe you could track him?"

Cas closed his eyes and focused on the remaining energy in the house left by Luka but found that it seemed to disappear as soon as it leaves the house. He must be very skilled at hiding... he hoped Crowley could sense the demonic energy better than he was by now.

"Well? How is it looking?"

Asked Dean as looked up from the floor. Cas felt a little pain in his chest because he would have to tell Dean that he couldn't sense him at all. He walked over to Dean and put looked down at the floor in shame.

"I- I'm sorry Dean I can't sense your brother and I don't even know where to start looking...Im so sor-

He was cut off by Deans soothing voice and a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey calm down no problem it's not your fault my brothers a freaking ninja all the sudden"

Cas slightly pulled away, a frown on his face.

"Still... even after we just got him back i-I should have been here and this would have never happened I-"

This time he was cut off by a warm pare of lips touching his ever so lightly, and when Dean pulled away with a smug smile, his face felt oddly warm.

"Your blushing angel cake, now come on you can come with me we'll look around. And don't worry we'll get Sam back"

Cas nodded and followed Dean out the door.

* * *

It took a couple of hours but they finally got to there destination. Luka and Lucifer got off the bike and Luka pulled his hoodie as far as it would go. It was the holidays and it was snowing pretty hard. But you could also here the distant sound of Christmas songs being played on the other side of town. Meanwhile Crowley after searching everywhere was trying very hard to keep his energy in check so that Lukas wouldn't catch him like last time. He was about head in but then he decided it would be more interesting to see what he was doing here. So he cast a small spell on the lamp posts all around the area and went to find Dean.

* * *

Cas and Dean were looking around everywhere to see if Cas could pick anything up. That is until Crowley showed up in the back seat.

Dean didn't seem to notice until Cas spoke up.

"Um... Dean?"

Dean looked over to Cas.

"What's wrong- Oh my god! When did you get there!?"

He screamed as he slammed on the breaks and looked at Crowley in the back seat. Crowley smirked and got out of the car, Dan and Cas mimicking the movement.

"What do you want Crowley?"

Asked Dean as he leaned up against the hood of the impala and put his hands in his pockets. Crowley's smile grew as he took out a Crystal ball.

"I might have found your brother"

Dean was all eyes and ears as soon as he herd that as he stared ad Crowley, then to the ball in his hands.

"well? Where is he? And what the he'll is that?"

Crowley put the ball on the hood of the car and spun it.

"Allow me to demonstrate"

Dean and Cas both looked at the ball until they saw something beginning to form inside of the ball. And not just any something, it was a live feed of Luka swinging lamp post to lamp post on his wired knives.

"Where the hell did you get a freaking Crystal ball?"

Crowley shrugged.

"It made a good price in a bargain I made not too long ago. And I set it up because I figured you would be curious as to what exactly Luka was up too"

Dean felt his stomach churn as he couldn't disagree with the demon, and continued to watch the feed.

**Live feed**

_Luka swung lamp post to lamp post, until he stopped on the roof of an old building. There were four burly looking men out side of the building, all with thick jackets and knives held out that shimmered with what had to be, dead mans blood in the light. They were hunters that were obviously after some vamps. Luka peeked over the railing at the hunters and then moved back. He popped open a hole in the sky light of the building they were headed into and slipped in. _

_There were at least ten people in the building, but they weren't really people as one of them hissed as fangs emerged from her gums. She was about to attack Luka but he took out a note from his pocket and handed it to her. She read it and then passed it down to the rest of the vampires. She walked up to him and smiled._

_"We thank you so much for coming on such short notice. The hunters out side are too skilled for us to handle and there are three more at the back of the building. We need your help"_

_Luka nodded and her smile grew._

_"My nest was also wondering if maybe, after you killed the hunters that we could indulge in a little bit of there blood in celebration. We would go back to animals right after of course, but on holidays we do drink human blood. It is a tradition. Will you let us?"_

_Again, Luka nodded and the vamp held out her hand. Luka swiped the side of his mask so that the bottom piece lifted. Revealing his mouth as he took her hand and placed a small kiss on the top. Once he let go she nodded._

_"Thank you again for doing this. If we can ever repay you do not hesitate to summon us, we would be proud to fight by your side. Luka..." _

_Luka nodded and took out his machete and handed it to her. She grabbed it, looking at all the carved traps, blessings, and curses on it. She nodded and he took out his two wired knives from his hips. he wrote down what looked like a plan on a piece of paper and handed it to her, then climbed through the skylight again and onto the roof. And when the first gun shot went off out side she held out the machete and pointed it to the back door and then the front door._

_Five vamps went through the back door while she lead the four through the front door. There was clawing and hissing, struggling and dirty fighting going on all around the building. Luka jumped off the roof and onto an unsuspecting hunter, he held the hunter with his legs until he unhooked the wire and used it to strangle hi to death. After the hunters body dropped he went on to help the vamps with the rest of the hunters. _

_Once they had the last hunter pinned down the queen vamp held out the machete and placed it under his chin, lifting it up. Everyone was gathered around to watch, even Luka._

_"We tried to tell you, to warn you that we had changed. That we weren't like the rest. Bu no, you just decided that humans were the only ones meant for this world. and that makes me sick. You racist bastards"_

_And with that she drove the knife right from the bottom of his jaw, to the top of his skull. They were about to celebrate when the sound of a gun went off and Luka fell to one knee._

_"LUKA!'_

_screamed the queen vamp as she ran over to him, she noticed a sparkle from the top of a far away building and knew that there was a sniper. She then checked over Lukas and saw that he had been shot in the shoulder and it had **not** gone through. She helped him up and called over three of the vamps. _

_"Take him inside and tend to his shoulder. The rest of you"_

_She smiled._

_"who ever gets the sniper first gets him all to him or herself" _

_They all cheered and ran after the sniper, who was caught in only fifteen minuets. They brought the bodies inside and drained them all dry, laughing and telling stories while wrapping Luka's shoulder. Once they were done the queen vamp got up and walked over to Luka, the other vamps stood and they all bowed._

_"we thank you for celebrating with us and indulging in on some of the drink. We are sorry we could not get the bullet out because of its silver lining, but since you have spoken about a person you trust who can take it out for you then we will not keep you her any longer. Safe journey's my friend. We will be moving to the open plains of Ireland for the sheep. Feel free to visit."_

_Lukas nodded, put his wired knives away and grabbed his machete from the table. And left. He pulled out his phone while walking to his motorcycle._

_"Done. I'm heading back to my personal life so try to call me after the holidays are over... yah yah says the shifter. Bye"_

**End feed**

Dean, Cas and Crowley all stared at the now blank Crystal ball with wide eyes until Crowley spoke up, grabbing the Crystal ball as he did so.

"Well I guess that means he's headed back to Robert's house. I'll tell him and see you when you get there"

And then he was gone. Cas was next, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I should go too. I will see you back at Bobby's"

And with the flutter of wings, Cas was gone as well. Dean let out an angry growl and got back into his car, slamming the door.

"Dimmitt Sammy why do you have to make things so flipping complicated!"

He said as he stared the drive back to Bobby's house to wait for Luka.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you liked this chapter of Sam Who? **

**Now Soulless666 I have read your comment and don't worry I have decided to put Lucifer/Sam back in the story. But I will be keeping Crowley as a (frienamy)- I have no idea if I spelled that correctly O.O **

**Don't forget to leave a comment my little guppies! **


End file.
